Height Differences
by Greenkazoo134
Summary: One day Kuroko wakes up and becomes super tall. A stupid fic I've been meaning to write forever.


"_It's hot,_" Kagami said walking to school.

The summer sun beamed down on him, leaving him with the uncomfortable feeling of sweat forming on his skin. He pulled at his uniform collar, trying to cool down. He had been walking for a while when he realized something was odd about that morning.

"_Where's Kuroko?"_ he wondered. Usually by this time, he would have been walking with him, talking about basketball or school, or just complaining about the heat. He stopped for a second, checking his phone to see if Kuroko texted anything, but he didn't have any new messages. While he was looking at his phone, he began to hear loud footsteps approaching. He moved to the side to let the other pedestrian pass, not noticing that the footsteps stopped next to him. He heard a familiar voice.

"Morning, Kagami-kun."

"Oh, Morning Kuro-"

Kagami stopped. He had looked to the usual height where he would expect to see his teammate's face, but when he looked, his eyes were met with the white fabric of their uniform. His gaze traveled upwards until he finally met Kuroko's eyes.

"What the hell?" he yelled, falling backwards. Kuroko's eyes continued to stare at him, his usual expression directed towards Kagami. "What happened to you? How'd you get so tall?"

Kuroko sighed, running a hand through his messy, blue hair. "I'm not quite sure. I think I woke up like this."

Kagami stared back at him, confused. "You _think_ you woke up like this? How do you not know?"

Kuroko sighed again. "I don't know. I was shocked this morning too."

Kagami stood up, looking him up and down again. He really did get a lot taller, about the same height as Kagami, if not more. For the first time, their eyes were about level. He was standing uncomfortably, clearly not sure what to do with his newfound heights "Who's uniform is that? It can't be yours."

Kuroko glanced down at his clothes, then glanced back up at Kagami. "It's yours. I borrowed a set you left at my house. Sorry."

Kagami grinned, waving off his apology. "Don't worry, I understand. But what did your parents say about what's happened to you?"

"They're out of town right now." He looked down at his clothes again, and then looked back up. As they stood thinking, the first bell if the morning could be heard in the distance. "Shouldn't we start walking to school soon?"

"Crap!" Kagami yelled. "Come on, we've got to get going!" He began moving in the direction of their school, but only made it a few yards when he realized Kuroko was no longer anywhere near him. He looked back at him to see him awkwardly jogging, right before tripping over his own feet.

"Crap!" He yelled again, watching the spectacle. He ran back to Kuroko, and pulled him to his feet with an outstretched hand. Kuroko dusted himself off, and turned to Kagami.

"I'm beginning to have an appreciation for all that you go through every day. I used to envy your height, but now I understand how difficult it makes things," he said with admiration.

Kagami started back at him, confused. "What?"

"I've fallen down and bumped into so many things, but you go through this every day." He nodded once, and looked back at Kagami with respect.

Kagami's eyes widened. "What? That doesn't happen to me. I think that actually a bit much." He was going to say more when he heard the bell repeat its chiming.

"Crap!" he yelled for the third time that morning. Grabbing Kuroko's hand, he ran to the school, dragging his tall friend behind him.

* * *

><p>Kagami burst through the classroom door, with Kuroko still in tow. Everyone's eyes turned towards them in shock. Looking around and seeing that their teacher had yet to arrive, he sighed and walked inside. Releasing Kuroko's hand, Kagami walked to his desk, Kuroko following behind him to get into his own. As they sat down, whispers began flying through the air.<p>

Questions like "_Who is that with Kagami-kun_," or "_Has he always been in our class,_" along with "_Does he even go to our school?_" were buzzing around the classroom. Neither of them took much note of it as Kagami turned around to talk with Kuroko.

Their teacher entered the room after a few minutes, and stood at the front of the room to call roll. He made his way down the list, occasionally looking up to see the responding students. He finally reached Kuroko's name, glancing up. He moved his gaze back down to the list before snapping his head towards the lanky student. Staring back at Kuroko for a few seconds, he sighed, and resumed taking attendance, thinking "_Weird-ass basketball kids."_

* * *

><p>The two "weird-ass basketball kids" of the class managed to make it through the rest of their school day without hitch, the only notable part of the day being that for the first time Kuroko was being noticed by their teachers for his classroom naps.<p>

After their school day had ended, the two boys made their way to the gym more quickly than usual, hurrying past the curious glances of their schoolmates, who were wondering exactly who Kuroko was and when he started going to their school. As they rushed, they were anxious about the thought of having to explain their teammate's change to everyone.

Reaching the gym, Kagami stepped in front of Kuroko, holding open the door for his teammate. As he did this, Kuroko tripped on the entryway. Tumbling forward, he reached out to stop himself and grabbed hold of Kagami's shirt. With a yell, Kagami was pulled down with his blue-haired friend. The two of them tumbled into the room, making the rest of Seirin's team jump in surprise.

They stood watching, confused as their underclassmen attempted to untangle themselves from one another. Kuroko had landed flat on his back, and was staring up at a very flustered Kagami. He finally got to his feet, and stretched out a hand to help Kuroko up. Once they were both righted, however, the real confusion began.

Cries of astonishment began to grow louder and louder, which then turned into yells of protest when their manager, Reiko burst into the room because of all the noise. Her voice was then added to those of the team members when she saw Kuroko.

After a few minutes, everyone was fully dressed and seated, waiting to hear Kuroko's explanation.

He calmly described the events of his morning to his teammates, who sat in disbelief. When he finished his story, there was a heavy silence in the locker room. They looked around at each other, and then back to Kuroko. Hyuga was the first one to break the silence.

"Let's just get ready for practice and see how this goes, I guess."

They soon discovered that Kuroko's height was a major problem for the team. Everyone could easily spot him on the court. He stood out even more than a normal player, since his movements were so odd and erratic compared to those of an athlete at his height. He bumped into teammates, and accidentally hit Kagami in the face one time. The only positive discovery of their practice was that Kuroko was now a much better shooter than he had been at his previous height.

Once they finished practice and had put everything away, the team gathered in a circle to discuss what they would do about Kuroko.

"It's obvious that we'll need to change our plans for the next game. We can't use the same tactics, so I'll try to come up with a new strategy," Reiko said, addressing the players. She turned toward Kuroko. "I'm not sure we'll be able to put you in the next game. Once you get more used to your body, I might be able to. Are you okay with that?"

Kuroko nodded, and Reiko clapped her hands. Signaling the end of practice, everyone made their way to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Kagami and Kuroko walked together, each with a shake in hand. After practice they had stopped by a fast food place, and decided that given Kuroko's current clumsy state, he should stay at Kagami's for the night.<p>

Kagami looked at the tall boy next to him. Kuroko, noticing his glance, stared back. Kagami sighed. "I just can't get used to this. I'm so used to looking down at you."

Kuroko frowned. Taking a sip of his shake, he responded. "This is a lot easier for me, you know. Now I don't have to look up to talk to you. Plus, look at this: We can hold hands more easily now."

Saying this, he grabbed Kagami's hand. Usually he would have to hold his a bit higher than usual, or Kagami would have to have to bend his arm. Now that their hands were at equal levels, they could keep walking side by side without having to adjust.

Kagami looked away, feeling a blush growing on his cheeks, while Kuroko walked along next to him, happily drinking his shake.

They finally arrived at Kagami's house.

"I'm home," they said, turning on the lights.

Dropping their bags, Kuroko settled on the couch, while Kagami headed toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge as Kuroko turned on the television.

"Are you okay with leftovers?" Kagami asked. Hearing Kuroko respond yes, he began pulling containers out of the fridge. As he was closing the door, he heard quiet footsteps approaching from behind. Before he could turn around, a pair of strong arms embraced him.

"Kuroko-"

His sentence was cut off as a hand began snaking its way down his torso, until finally reaching his waistband. Moving his hand under his pants, Kuroko placed his hand over the familiar bulge there, and began slowly rubbing the area. At the same time, his mouth found Kagami's neck, and he began sucking and biting at the sensitive skin there.

Kagami felt his face growing more flushed as Kuroko continued. The breath on the back of his neck was warm and heavy, and his hand's motions were slowly growing stronger. Kagami could feel Kuroko beginning to push a leg in between his own. Kuroko's own bulge was made more apparent as it was pressed against him.

Kagami's own breathing was growing heavy as he was getting more aroused, but the sudden hardness against his thigh made him gasp. He turned around to face Kuroko, only to be met with a hot, heavy kiss. Kuroko moved his arms to Kagami's shoulders and forced him back, pushing him against the fridge.

He shuddered as he was pressed against the cool surface, but he didn't have much time to think about it as Kuroko began grinding his bulge against Kagami's. Kagami moaned, and Kuroko separated their kiss. He began trailing down Kagami's neck with his mouth, sucking and biting as he laid kisses down his neck. Before Kuroko could begin unbuttoning shirt, however he stopped him.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagami asked, panting.

Kuroko laid one last kiss on Kagami's collarbone before straightening up to answer his question.

"I would have never been able to do something like this when I was short. But I'm the taller one now, so I wanted to try it out," he answered. Kuroko moved back up to give Kagami a kiss, but was interrupted by the ding of the oven, signaling that their food was ready.

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other for a few seconds, eyes widened. Finally, Kagami looked at the food, then down at their erections. He finally broke the silence.

"We can always eat later."

With this, Kuroko threw his arms around Kagami's shoulders, and the two of them stumbled towards the bedroom, embraced in a heated kiss. Finally reaching the room, Kuroko pushed Kagami onto the bed. They both took off their shirts, throwing them into a heap on the ground. Slowly, Kuroko climbed on top of Kagami, straddling his waist.

Kuroko leaned over Kagami, resuming their heated kiss. Feeling Kagami moving under him, he ran his hands up and down Kagami's torso, taking note of his well-formed muscles. It was when he began undoing the belt to his pants, Kagami broke away from their kiss.

"Wait, Kuroko. Do you want to be on top this time?"

Kuroko straightened himself up, turning his face to the left, eyes facing away into the room, anywhere rather than at the red head below him. He flushed at bit, which was unusual for him, even in situations like this.

"I figured this would be a good time to try it," he mumbled. "Are you okay with that?"

Kagami, in response, also reddened a deeper red than he had been before. "Yeah, I guess," he answered, embarassed.

That was all the answer Kuroko needed. He immediately resumed his previous task of undoing Kagami's pants, his cheeks still red. Kagami took pleasure in watching his long, slender fingers calmly work at the zipper, even though it was obvious on his face that he was at the edge of his patience.

Kuroko finally undid Kagami's pants, and pulled his boxers to the side. Kagami's cock, fully hardened, came into view. Kuroko's hand wrapped around his length, giving it a tentative stroke. He was pleased to hear Kagami's slight moan in return.

Kuroko continued, running his hands along Kagami's length. He could hear Kagami panting, slightly thrusting his hips with the rhythm of Kuroko's hand. He was nearing his edge when Kuroko stopped. Kagami sat up, looking to see what had happened when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. He watched as Kuroko pulled out his own member. Kagami's eyes widened a bit as he watched Kuroko.

"_I guess that part of him grew too," _he couldn't help but think.

It was clear that Kuroko had been holding himself back. His cock was hard, and his face was flushed. He climbed over Kagami once again, and began thrusting his cock against his length. Kagami began thrusting in time with him, gasping for air and searching for release.

Kuroko leaned forward further, placing his hands on either side of Kagami's head, pushing their bodies even closer than before. He was moaning, begging to go faster and faster.

"Ah! More, more!" he gasped. They could feel the sweat from each other's skin, and the heat from each other's body.

They continued, but Kagami could feel he was close to climax. He moaned, and pulled Kuroko closer to him, locking him in a rough kiss. His thrusts sped up faster and faster, Kuroko grinding against him with each bounce. He came to a halt with one final moan leaking out from his lips, and let warm pleasure engulf him.

They broke apart from their kiss, Kagami still in a daze. He looked up at Kuroko. His blue eyes were glassy with lust, while his dick was still painfully erect.

Kuroko reached forward, whispering in Kagami's ear. "Can we do it yet?"

Kagami nodded. He sat up, searching in his bedside table for their condoms and lube. He handed them to Kuroko, who eagerly tore open into the wrapper. Sliding it down his length, he looked at Kagami.

"You ready?" he asked?

Kagami blushed. "I already answered that," he mumbled.

Kuroko grinned, and clambered over to him on the bed. Moving Kagami's legs over his shoulders and with his hands on Kagami's hips, Kuroko positioned himself at Kagami's entrance. Pushing himself further, Kuroko slowly entered him. Kagami gasped, not used to the feeling of being on bottom. He looked up at Kuroko to see his reaction.

"It's- hot," he moaned. His eyes were half closed, and his mouth slightly parted. Kagami stared at his pale skin, gleaming with their sweat. His cheeks were pink, and his lips scarlet. It was as he was staring up at his boyfriend that Kuroko asked him if we could move yet.

"Yeah," he answered.

Kuroko slowly pulled his dick out, relishing in the feeling of being inside Kagami.

"Ah, Kagami- you feel so good."

He slowly pushed his cock back in, watching Kagami's reaction to see that he was still comfortable. He repeated the motions a few times, moving slowly waiting for Kagami's to adjust. He could see Kagami was getting hard again, and began speeding up his pace. He was moaning Kagami's name, each repetition making Kagami's heart beat faster and faster.

"Kagami, oh my god," he panted.

Kagami was moving his own hips to meet Kuroko's with each thrust. He was fully erect once again, and was receiving pleasure in new places all over his body. When Kuroko found his sweet spot, he couldn't hold back his gasps. Kuroko thrust again and again, directing all his attention on him.

Kagami could see that Kuroko was reaching his limit, and could feel that he was also reaching his own. He moved his hands down to his dick and began stroking, searching his own pleasure. It was then that Kuroko suddenly sped up. He was rocked back and forth, shoved harder into the bed with each thrust. He finally came with one last, forceful push, moaning Kagami's name under his breath.

Kagami increased the speed of his hand as he heard his name muttered. His head tilted back, and his lips parted, trying to take in as much air as possible. He came for the second time that night, eyes closed and mind blank from pleasure.

Once he finally finished, he felt Kuroko pull out of him, only to collapse on Kagami's chest a few seconds later, panting.

"Wait, you're going to get dirty," he said to Kuroko, moving to get out from under his chest.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami. "I'll shower later," he sighed.

Both exhausted, they fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p>Kagami could feel the sunlight streaming onto his face through the gaps in the curtains over the window. He opened his eyes sleepily, running a hand through his hair. He was slowly remembering the events of last night, noticing his exhaustion and soreness. He could still feel Kuroko clinging to his side, sleeping peacefully. He didn't think much of this, since it was a usual occurrence after nights like their last. It wasn't until he remembered Kuroko's condition with his sudden growth that snapped out of his groggy state.<p>

He could feel Kuroko clinging to his side, as he usually did - not like someone who was the same height would. Kagami slowly sat up moving out of Kuroko's reach. He shifted the covers surrounding their bodies, greeted by Kuroko's sleepy face, still in a daze after being woken by the Kagami's movements.

Rubbing his eyes, he greeted him. "Morning, Kagami," he said with a yawn. He stretched his arms up towards the ceiling, letting the rest of the blankets fall away.

Kagami stared at him in wonder. Kuroko had been changed back to his usual height, the sudden growth of the day before gone.

"What happened?" Kagami asked, staring at his small frame. Kuroko glanced at his body, now taking note of the sudden change.

"It looks like I changed back," he said, studying his arms, once again returned to their short size. The confusion in his voice was clear, joined by a calmness that would not usually be present for anyone else in his situation.

Kagami stared at him. "Do you think what we did last night had anything to do with it?"

Kuroko shrugged, his narrow shoulders falling and rising as they always had. "I dunno," he answered.

The two of them, confused, finally began preparing for school. Kuroko luckily had a set of uniform clothes at Kagami's house. Once they were ready, they set off for the school, trying to think of possible causes for Kuroko's sudden changes.

Walking along the sidewalk, the summer sun beat down at them. Kuroko was sad to remember how hard it was to have to look up at Kagami while they were in conversation, thinking back to yesterday and how he was able to maintain eye contact so easily while he was tall.

He looked up at Kagami, who glanced down at him in turn. "I'm glad I got to experience life as a tall person, even if only for one day," he said. "If it wasn't for me changing, I don't think we would have ever tried what we did last night."

Kagami's eyes widened, and his face flushed from embarrassment rather than the heat. He looked away, finally muttering in response. "We can do that again every once in a while, even though you're still short."

Kuroko's eyes grew large. He was beginning to grin when Kagami swatted at his shoulder with a hand.

"Don't smile so happily at something like that!"

Still grinning, the two of them made their way to school.


End file.
